Super Daisuke And The Invisible Riku
by Scarpaw
Summary: Super Boy and The Invisible Girl; Son of Steel and Daughter of Air. He's a hero, a lover, a prince- she's not there!  You are there, I am here. We are here. Together. At last. I wish I could fly; I'd fly as near as you as possible. DaisukexRiku Songfic


Hey, Paw-Chan Here with another One-Shot! ^_^ This is a Daiku (DaisukexRiku) pairing, and my first attempt at writing this particular pairing! ^_^

Well, we're currently under a Sever Thunderstorm Warning and a Tornado Watch here in my area, so I figured that now was as good a time as any to try and finish this, to keep my mind off the storm... (I hate storms... Ugh... *shudders*) And look! I got it done! ^_^ (Even though I nearly lost it with the power...)

But! Anyways, read and enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel or The Song _Super Boy and The Invisible Girl_ from Next to Normal**

_**Super Daisuke And The Invisible Riku**_

Daisuke sighed. He had never really enjoyed taking Saehara's cleaning duties- especially when it was for something stupid, like he wanted to impress some girl. But, there was nothing he could do now. It was all done. He just had to pass by the music room, and he could go home.

Stopping at the end of the hallway, a sound met his ears… It was the sound… of a guitar? And… someone singing?

"_Super Boy and the Invisible Girl,_" The person sang as Daisuke crept closer to the music room. "_Son of Steel and Daughter of Air._" The voice was female; did Daisuke really want to intrude on this girl?

Shaking his head, Daisuke resigned himself to just walk right past- it was rude to eavesdrop, even though he had been practiced in the skillful art of eavesdropping undetected.

"_He's a hero, a lover, a prince; she's not there._" Daisuke shook his head; he wanted to see who was singing, but it wasn't right, it wasn't right, especially when it was a girl!

_Super Boy and the Invisible Girl- Son of Steel and Daughter of Air. He's a hero, a lover, a prince; she's not there._

Daisuke sighed again, standing outside of the music room. He was trying to will himself to open the door, whilst just standing there listening to the girl sing. She had a really pretty voice…

_**Come on Dai,**_ Dark prodded, trying to entice his tamer to see who it was. He knew Daisuke wanted to figure out who was singing. _**Just one peek. The girl will never know!**_

_But I'll know! _Daisuke whined back, attention coming off of the song. However, before he could say anything else, there was a jerk in the music.

_Super Boy and the Invisible Girl. Everything a kid oughtta be. He's immortal, forever alive. Then there's me…_

"Shoot," The girl muttered, Daisuke idly wondering where he had heard that voice before. There was some rustling around, and for a second Daisuke was about to leave, until the music started up again.

"_I wish I could fly,_" The girl was singing without the guitar, "_And magically appear and disappear! I wish I could fly- I'd fly far away from here!_" Daisuke blinked, mind having gone blank from listening to the girl sing, and when he opened them once more, his hand was teetering dangerously close to the door knob of the room.

Yanking his hand back, Daisuke scowled.

_**Come on Dai!**_ Dark whined; he now wanted to know who the girl was. _**We both know you want to see who it is! Come on, it's just one peek!**_

_I wish I could fly- and magically appear and disappear. I wish I could fly; I'd fly far away from here!_

Daisuke shook his head.

_It's not right!_ He protested, though he found himself leaning towards the door knob on his own will. Daisuke knew his own resolve was breaking. Dark was right; he did want to know who was singing, and his excuses weren't going to last much longer.

Daisuke grasped the door knob and turned it, pausing as the latch slid out from the door, not actually opening it. Did he really want to do this? These were more than likely a girls' private thoughts- did he really want to intrude upon them?

Sighing again, Daisuke knew that he wouldn't have much of a choice; Dark wanted to know too, and Dark would find out who was singing, one way or another. With that in mind, Daisuke opened the door just a crack…

_Super Boy and the Invisible Girl. He's the one you wish would appear. He's your hero, your savior, your son- He's not here, I am here!_

Just in time to watch Risa sweep into the room up to her sister, Riku who was the only other resident in the music room. A blush sprouted along Daisuke's face like a bad sunburn. Unfortunately, try as he might, Daisuke could not get himself to move and shut the door. This wasn't right! This was the Harada twins!

Stupid Dark… This was his fault!

"_He's not here, I am here!_" Daisuke was jumped to reality by the singing. Eye trained back to the room, Daisuke found to his surprise that it was… Riku singing?

Risa swept through the room, and clasped her hands in her twins'.

"_You know that's not true!_" Risa seemed to challenge her sister, swinging Riku around the room, spinning in circles. It was almost as if they were doing a strange sort of dance. Daisuke watched as they made their way over to the piano, Risa sitting them down as she started to play something.

"_You know I love you,_" She smiled at her twin, her smile turning into a frown as Riku stood up. "_I love you as much as I can._" Risa sighed herself and shook her head, continuing to play the gentle melody on the piano as Riku made her way over to the window.

Riku said something, but it was drowned out by Risa's piano playing, but Daisuke could still see the word on her lips, and it made him freeze as she continued to sing.

_You know that's not true- you're our little pride and joy, our perfect plan. You know I love you, I love you as much as I can._

'_Niwa.'_ That's what she had said. '_Niwa._'

Was it him? Was he the one causing Riku this… this pain?

"_Take a look at the Invisible Girl._" Riku sang, and Daisuke was surprised to find a tear sliding down his cheek. "_Here she is, clear as the day. Please look closely and find her before she fades away!_"

No… That wasn't true. If anybody was invisible, it was him, not Riku.

Startled, Daisuke found himself shutting the door. He wasn't startled that he had shut the door; no it was the fact that he shut the door, and then opened it once more. This time he actually stepped into the room, and shut the door with a small 'click'.

Riku took no notice, but Risa did. She looked over to Daisuke questioningly, but she didn't say anything. She just sort of nodded her head towards her sister, keeping with the gentle flowing melody.

_Take a look at the Invisible Girl; here she is, clear as the day. Please look closely and find her before she fades away._

Stepping lightly from the door, Daisuke made his way carefully over to the window where Riku was. She took no notice of Daisuke, but Daisuke could see clearly that she was crying. Seeing Riku cry hurt Daisuke. He wanted nothing more than to stop her tears, no matter what.

"_Super Boy and the Invisible Girl,_" Riku sang, eyes squeezed shut. "_Son of Steel and Daughter of Air. He's a hero, a lover, a prince…_" Daisuke stepped up to the window next to Riku, a little hesitant on what to do next. He didn't want to scare her, that was for sure!

Unfortunately, as she sang the next line, her eyes opened. Her stature gave the impression that she was frozen with shock, but she kept singing.

"_She's not there…_" The words spilled from her lips and they both turned to each other. Daisuke gave Riku a soft smile as she finished the song.

_Super Boy and the Invisible Girl- Son of Steel and Daughter of Air. He's a hero, a lover, a prince; she's not there…_

"_She's not there… She's not there…"_ Riku's tone was insistent, like she was just imagining Daisuke instead of him actually being there, in front of her. She shook her head, and looked back, to see that Daisuke was still in fact there. "_She's not there…_" Riku's voice died off, but before she could back up, Daisuke had gently taken up her hands in his. The piano had long since stopped, giving Daisuke the distinct impression that Risa had left at some point.

"Super _Girl_ and the Invisible Boy," Daisuke smiled softly, pulling Riku into a sort of an odd two step dance. He couldn't sing, but speaking was just as good, wasn't it? "_She's_ a heroine, a princess. He isn't there."

"N-Niwa," Riku stuttered softly. "D-Don't say that…" Daisuke simply shook his head and continued.

"I wish I could fly," Daisuke continued, swaying Riku with him to an unknown beat of the song. "I'd fly…" Daisuke paused here, and Riku unknowingly held her breath.

How much did Niwa hear? She was wondering; she was so mortified! She was just about to get rejected! Tears were burning in her eyes, but they jolted to a stop at Niwa's words.

"I'd fly as close as I could to you." Daisuke smiled, causing the tears to flow down her cheeks. "_She_ is here. And, I am here to."

Riku hiccupped. She didn't know what to say; what could she say, anyways? There were no words to describe how she was feeling right now. She was so…

"Oh, will you two just kiss already?" An annoyed voice came from the side. Daisuke and Riku jumped apart, and turned to the side to see Risa standing there, still in the room. The two blushed darker than Daisuke's hair; they had both assumed that Risa had left the room!

"Well, are you gonna kiss or not?" Risa asked once more.

"R-Risa!" Riku stuttered, unable to say anything else, turning towards her sister. Before she could think of anything else to say to her sister, a tap across her shoulder caught her attention. Riku whirled around to Daisuke, who caught her by the shoulders.

He gave Riku another soft smile, and cupped her chin…

And _kissed_ her.

It wasn't like a kiss in the rain, or a kiss with just the two of them there, but still, it was something.

And that's all Riku wanted.

_She's not there… She's not there… She's not there!_

No, Riku told herself. _She_ is here. He's here too. _They _are here.

_**She is here!**_

And, as she leaned to Daisuke for another kiss, she wouldn't have it any other way.

_**~~Owari~~**_

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Sappy? OOC? (I did my best to avoid that...)

The first time I heard this song, I thought it was the girl lamenting on how she was invisible while her crush was popular and out of her reach... However, as I listened to it and read what the musical was about and saw which characters were singing this, I figured that it was her being pushed aside for her brother.

But, how did you like it? Read and review~!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out!~~


End file.
